


5 years is enough

by Young_Leaf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Young_Leaf
Summary: Felicja decides that enough is enough
Relationships: Female Lithuania/Female Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	5 years is enough

"I've had it with you, 'Ela!" Felicja screamed at her girlfriend of 5 years. "I've given you enough time, but you still don't seem to get it!"

Tiela looked at Felicja, her green eyes, filled with confusion. "I don't get what?"

Felicja looked at her straight in the eyes, then turned around and marched to the door. She shouted one last sentence before opening the door and slamming it shut:

"You'll beat yourself up over it after I do it before you!"

Tiela just looked confused and exasperated with her girlfriends antics.

* * *

5 hours later, Felicja came back, opening the door with such force, it was a wonder that it wasn't broken with a small box in her hand.

She walked up to Tiela and got down on one knee and opened the box.

"Tiela Laurinaitis, would you say yes to my proposal of marriage after I've been dropping hints that I've wanted to marry you for five years already and you somehow haven't picled up on it!?"

Tiela smiled.

**"Yes."**


End file.
